


My Fate Is Not Yours To Choose (HIATUS)

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, CURRENTLY ON UNDETERMINED LENGTH HIATUS, Clint and Skye together the best thing, Darcy and Skye get along very well, F/M, M/M, Multi, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, nick fury isn't that bad, this is gonna have multiple chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye didn't want this, she didn't want to be feared and hated by the people she loved. She had found somewhere she truly could call home, and a team who was like her family. And like usual in her life; she lost it. The fear in their eyes, was the thing that broke her. Phil is different, Phil isn't scared of her.. For now, as she sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fate Is Not Yours To Choose (HIATUS)

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but it is just the first chapter and I wanted it up. The next chapter will be up pretty soon, don't worry. I don't own these characters, if I did I'd make them happy and not torture them. I own the plot and the story. Enjoy!!

Skye was caught her own thoughts as she walked down the hallway, bags in hand as she walked toward her new room for the time being. Her body ached with exhaustion and pain, and her heart felt heavy with the hurt and deep sadness that have taken place in it. She could have killed someone— she could have been the reason one of her team gotten hurt or killed. It was terrifying, she didn’t want this. She had found a family, and a home, now she may have lost it forever. 

The sound of loud voices was what snapped her out of her thoughts. She continued walking, getting closer to them.

“You don’t know that!” That was definitely Jemma, anger in her raised voice.

“Yes, I do know that! They would—you would—you’d handle her! Mack just said! Like uh… Like Skye’s something to be locked up in a cage somewhere. We should be protecting her!”

That was Fitz; her rock in all the mess, the one light in the overwhelming darkness since that day in the city. She had always had a close friendship with Fitz, but it had faded since Hydra, since Ward. However he had been by her side, fighting for her, to protect her. He had shot an alien to keep him for taking her, he was willing to do anything for her.

“No Fitz.” She stopped as she ended up behind Fitz and Simmons on the other side of the broken door glass door and windows. She watched Mack stare at Fitz with an unreadable expression. 

“We’re the ones who need protection from her.” Her face, eyes red from the crying, already with a broken look upon it seemed to drop even more. The man’s eyes traveled past the young scientist to Skye, his own face falling in regret and sadness. All the eyes in the room seemed to turn to her. She was sure the betrayal was clear on her face and she turned, walking away. She heard Fitz follow, calling after her. She ignored him, quickening her pace toward her room if anything.

She dropped her bags after closing the door to the containment room, looking around at the familiar room. She closed her eyes tight, taking a shuddering breath before she dropped on the bed. Kicking off her shoes she leaned back, pulling her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them. Her bottom lip trembled as she was left alone with her thoughts. She tried to use her training to calm herself, ignore her emotions. But the tears dripped down her cheeks, which just opened the flood gates and before she knew it sobs were wracking her body, tear streaming down her face.

She had been trying to be story, be the SHIELD agent she was supposed to be, but she couldn't hold it together anymore.

She killed Trip, she almost got everyone else killed, it was her fault everyone that she loved was in danger. There was some part of her that wished it had been a real gun she shot herself with. As long as she was alive she was a danger to her friends, her family, and Phil. This only increased the pain in her chest. She could have killed Phil. She loved Phil more than anything in life, and the thought of hurting him, hurt her. If he had died, she would have as well. She missed him. His arms, his warm eyes, the crinkles around them when he smiles or is worried, the way his smile could fix anything, his comforting smell. She hadn’t seen him since it happened. And she had the unrealistic worry that he was scared of her, that he didn’t want to see her.

As if he could sense her insecurity and her self-hating thoughts the door opened slowly and he stepped inside, walking in. He pulled one of the chairs in front of the bed, straddling it to face her. For a moment he said nothing, looking at her red, tear stained face. Just his presence was comforting to her and she managed to get the crying under control, sniffling and wiped her face. She couldn’t meet his eyes, instead focusing on his soft, but dry lips. There was a cut on it where he must have hit it from fighting with the Kree.

“We’re all okay.” He broke the silence, his voice soft. Somehow he knew exactly what she needed to hear, even if she already knew it. She finally lifted her eyes to look him in his own, blue orbs meeting brown. He smiled sadly at her, standing to walk over and sit beside her. She turned, still curled in a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible. He wrapped his arms around her, tugging her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her tight. She shook from suppressed cries, and his heart broke right along with hers.

He hummed softly to her, the song she loved so much, burying his face in her recently washed hair, smelling the familiar lavender shampoo scent. Her crying went on for a while before she slowly passed out. The exhaustion from the last few days, plus the constant breaking of her heart and soul being too much. He held her, shifting down so he was laying back on the uncomfortable bed, holding her tight to her chest. He managed to get the blanket up over them and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes. He doubted he’d get much sleep but resting here with his eyes closed was better than nothing. 

He could almost pretend it was a few months ago; when everything was a little less broken.


End file.
